When testing a circuit, test results may be logged in a “raw” format. Often, this raw format is 1) not accepted by the application programs that are used to analyze the test results, and 2) difficult for test engineers and others persons to comprehend.
As a result of the above difficulties that a raw data format presents, raw data is often converted to one or more other formats by, for example, rearranging, sorting, grouping, distilling and/or performing other operations on the data.